Barefoot Landing
Barefoot Landing '''is an abandoned settlement in the ruins of Myrtle Beach. Once a thriving settlement guarded by the Myrtle Beach Peace Corps, it was quickly turned into skeletons and ash during a raid. '''History The tourist attraction of Barefoot Landing was established in 1988, originally being a residential area. However, due to a cash-strapped city treasury, Barefoot Landing was zoned for commerce. Almost overnight a dozen shops and restaurants were build in preparation of the tourists. Barefoot Landing would grow larger and by 2016, it would house around a hundred shops. It also became one of the more popular tourist destinations in the Southern Commonwealth, mostly due to the warm weather and crystal-clear waters. Hoping to ride this wave of economic growth, The City Council announced the expansion and redevelopment of Barefoot Landing. The most prominent feature of this new version was the addition of several resorts and condominium complexes, which would displace some residents and smaller businesses. After years of construction and delays, in 2041 the new Barefoot Landing was finally completed, and staffed by 5 custom Mister Handies, that acted as tour guides. The new Barefoot Landing was very impressive, with glittering shops, villas, and apartments right on the beach. And with the tourist situation getting better and better, it seemed like Myrtle Beach would never run out of money. When the Resource Wars took place, the tourism industry slowed, as few Europeans could afford to come over. American tourists would also thin out and stay near their hometowns in response to an economic recession. Many long-term residents of Barefoot Landing would complain to the mayor about the gentrification, but he would initially ignore them. After months of heckling and few tourists, the mayor came upon a plan. He announced the construction of a civil bomb shelter near the Landing. Life at Barefoot Landing during the Resource Wars was slow if not quiet, with construction going on for the bunker that would shield some of the town. In 2065 the construction finished and the shelter unveiled, able to fit 300 people for several years. This would quiet some of the locals, but be seen as a frivolous dodge by many others, who doubted having to need it. post-war As the bombs fell on the West Coast, residents from all over town fled towards the bunker. Many died in the commotion and violence that broke out, including the mayor and his staff. In a mere few hours after the west was engulfed by nuclear fire, Myrtle Beach was targeted by a Chinese nuclear submarine, suffering two hits. Barefoot Landing was passed over for targeting, and would hold through the blast-wave. Life in the bunker was terrible, with cramped conditions and air-filters that were inadequate for the amount of people stuffed into it. Sanitation would breakdown shortly after it was sealed and a small plague went around. Many people died, the bodies being stacked in a far store room by the ill. The people that fled to the bunkers managed to survive until 2081, when their food rations ran out. Much to their surprise their town wasn't a barren field of glass, but still somewhat intact. They crept into the ruins of their former neighborhoods, many making their way to Barefoot Landing. The settlers eked out a meager existence scavenging initially, afraid of the ghoul population farther in the ruins. Raiders struck twice in their first year, both time managing to make off with several people and loot. Shortly after the second raid a ghoul approached the remaining settlers and said he had an offer for them. At first scared of the "fleshless monster", the settlers would consider driving him out before decide to hear him out. The Ghoul said he represented a organization from before the bombs, The Myrtle Beach Peace Corps. The Peace Corps had originally been an volunteer group to help improve the city, but after the missiles hit they had been forced to take up arms. He explained that they protected towns and peoples in exchange for room for its members, something the condo-strewn Landing had plenty of. The humans grudgingly agreed to the proposal, and three days later seven ghouls introduced themselves before going to a nearby apartment building. Uneasy at the ghouls lurking over their shoulders, the humans soon came around after several scavenging runs were saved by the ghouls timely intervention. As they made contact with the early caravans over the next few years, The Peace Corps was always there to guard over them and score a few supplies themselves. They would manage to set up a small fishery in 2084, trapping some of the less mutated looking ones into a small lock in a nearby marina. They would again be attacked by raiders in 2085, and the Peace Corps handily beat them back, taking no losses in the process. This act dismissed any lingering resentment there was in the settlement towards the ghouls, and several of the humans would ask to join. Category:Places Category:South Carolina Category:Communities